Story of our Love
by FlamesOfDeath017
Summary: Nura Rihan and Wakana was remembering how they both met and how they managed to be with each other even if we all know that Rihan loves Yamabuki. How did Wakana caught the heart of our Nidaime? A story of Hardships... A story of Revenge... and... A story of their Undying Love Forever and Ever
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's me! I'm back! So because many of you voted for Wakana and Rihan here's the story! I would just like to clear things up: In this story Rihan wasn't killed by Hagoromo Kitsune just to be safe.

Please Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

_**~~~ Rihan x Wakana ~~~**_

* * *

A lone man was sitting at the Sakura tree looking at the bright moon his black hair dancing with the air. Nura Rihan was sipping calmly at his bowl of sake thinking of something when he spotted that brought a smile on his face.

He saw his wife Nura Wakana heading to the kitchen with a smile on her face. When he heard Kubinashi said that she fired a pistol he couldn't believe at first but when he made Wakana prove it in front of him he was amazed all over again.

Without her his life would be a chaos. Without Wakana there would be no Rikuo and he would never find happiness again. He remembered how much he mourned and restless searches for Yamabuki but he ended finding nothing.

It hurt so much when he found out that Yamabuki's body was used as a host for Hagoromo Kitsune. He never forgive himself but he knows deep inside that he needs to protect Wakana and spend more time with her just like he did before they got married.

"Rihan-sama!" a soft feminine voice called out for him

"What?" Rihan asked annoyed and opened one of his eyes just to find Wakana walking away.

"Eh? Ah! Wakana!" Rihan called out for her but she didn't even flinched.

Rihan gracefully jumped down the tree and ran towards Wakana. He slowly poked at both sides of Wakana making her shriek.

"Kyaa!" Wakana covered her mouth and looked at Rihan who was laughing

"ahaha… that never fails to make laugh." Rihan stated and Wakana grew redder.

"It's not funny anymore! I don't even get it!" Wakana said scolding Rihan who only laughed louder.

"I know that Wakana-chan can make nice sounds for me and_ only mine _to hear but I never heard make such a cute shriek before." Rihan said laughing.

Wakana blushed furiously getting the idea of what Rihan just said and ran to the kitchen leaving Rihan alone.

* * *

_**~~~ Rihan x Wakana ~~~**_

* * *

**~~~ Kitchen ~~~**

"Konbanwa, Wakana-sama!" Kubinashi smiled

"K-Konbanwa, K-Kubinashi-kun!" Wakana stuttered seeing Kubinashi in the kitchen.

"Wakana-sama are you alright?" Kubinashi asked worried

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Kejorou though?" Wakana asked

"She's cleaning up the room since the others just finished partying." Kubinashi said with a grin.

"It's a miracle not to see you drunk. Kubinashi-kun." Wakana said cheerfully making the Yokai sweatdrop

"Y-Yeah. Wakana-sama you should go to sleep. I'll take care of the kitchen." Kubinashi said

Wakana hesitated at first but after Kubinashi gave her a few glare she went directly to her room.

When Wakana was preparing the futon Rihan came in.

"Wakana~! I'm he-" Rihan was cut off when Wakana threw a pillow on his face.

"Sleep on the floor!" Wakana said

"What did I do?" Rihan asked curiously

"Y-You should know that." Wakana stuttered a bit and looked at Rihan's golden eyes.

"Tell me what I did to make my dear Wakana mad." Rihan asked with a seductive tone.

"Sh-Shut U-Up! and go to bed!" Wakana said and covered herself with the blanket forcing herself to sleep.

Rihan smirked at his wife's cut antics and slept beside her hugging her from behind and removing the blanket from her face with his free hands. Wakana's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Goodnight my dear Wakana." Rihan said and kissed Wakana's hair

"Goodnight Rihan-sama." Wakana smiled and leaned closer to Rihan's body.

* * *

What do you think about the first chapter? I know its short but it's only the first chapter. Don't worry it'll grow longer! XD


	2. Day We Met

I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I just trained for Volleyball, Badminton, and Taekwondo. And I'm also preparing a speech for class representative.

I really hope that you understand! I'm very sorry for the late update. I would also like to thank the following:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Yes! They are a cute couple and as a reward for reviewing all my stories I will make this chapter longer! Please keep Supporting this story!**

_**Zeenz – Thanks for reviewing and for the correction that she calls him –san and not –sama. I just don't see that much scenes of Wakana and Rihan at the series but I know there's one in the manga.**_

**Nadilicious- If I am not wrong you were one of the voters that vote for Wakana and Rihan. I just made your dream come true XD The reason why Wakana was mad? Oh! That will be answered later! Haha! Please keep supporting this story.**

_**Morte Cacciatore- FIVE WORDS: Thank You Very Much! XD Please keep supporting this story of mine…**_

And if any of you would be very kind to do so! Please read my other stories namely: New Life Ahead which is a Rikuo x Tsurara fic. and Sakura Blooms in the Dark

YOSH! LET'S START! PLEASE ENJOY & PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Wakana woke up due to the rays of sunlight. She opened her eyes and was met with golden eyes. Wakana was shocked at first but calmed down when she noticed who she was facing and smiled.

"Good morning, Rihan-san!" Wakana said with a bright smile

"Good morning, Eh? What happened to you?" Rihan questioned his own wife

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Wakana asked blinking furiously

"Well last night you were calling me _'Rihan-sama' _and now you're calling me _'Rihan-sama.' _Last night you were also mad at me which I don't really understand why." Rihan explained grinning at Wakana

Wakana was slightly feeling dizzy because of the questions Rihan throwed at her simultaneously. Her heart started to beat faster than its normal pace and a small bead of sweat appeared on her cheek.

'_Come on! Wakana you could answer this he could be very worse than this' _Wakana thought and inhaled once looking at Rihan's eyes.

"T-That's because I wasn't thinking that clear last night." Wakana said silently cursing herself for stuttering

"Eh~? Why?" Rihan asked moving closer to Wakana

"T-That well. I just wanted to call you with _–sama _once in a while and the second question that you asked….. you should know the answer to that." Wakana answered trying to hide her blush from Rihan who was smirking at her.

"Do you remember the first time we met Wakana?" Rihan asked while looking back at the Sakura tree.

Wakana gently smiled. "Of course I do."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll dream about it tonight." Rihan said while grinning at Wakana who only smiled in reply.

"Yeah. Eh? Rihan-san!" Wakana suddenly yelled when she saw no one at the previous place where Rihan was.

Wakana was looking at the Sakura tree that was calming any soul as ever and closed her eyes while leaning on the shoji doors.

_**~~~ THE DAY WE MET ~~~**_

Wakana was supposed to be a normal girl but because of the rumours that was going about her school she was left out of the crowd. They feared her because of the rumours that Yokai lives in. her house. But she didn't believed this rumours.

She always have high grades and her only true friend that she ever had was Miyuki Noihara one of the students in the class. Miyuki was beautiful, smart, popular, and talented. Everything that she isn't but Miyuki chose to be by her side.

Wakana was walking down the school corridors when she saw her friend Miyuki and ran towards her. Just when she was only a few more steps from reaching her friend some of the students throwed a pail of water on Wakana.

Miyuki only widened her eyes at shock when she saw her friend get spilled by that amount of water. When Wakana ran to the comfort room she felt like she betrayed her own friend. Miyuki glared at the students that laughed and carried Wakana's things with her on the way to the CR.

Wakana took her blazer off and just when she was about to hang them on one of the cubicles that was very clean. Someone came in and she unconsciously dropped her blazer on the toilet. Wakana silently cursed herself.

"Wakana, are you here? Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked

Wakana stepped out of the cubicle with only her skirt and her undershirt on and smiled weakly at Miyuki who only stared at her in shock.

"Here." Miyuki said handing Wakana her blazer

"Eh? Ah! No you don't have to! I'm going home anyway." Wakana said frowning

"Not like that!" Miyuki yelled at Wakana who only lowered her head.

After a few minutes of arguing about Wakana should just borrow the blazer of Miyuki. Wakana finally gave up and took Miyuki's blazer with a smile on her face and walked towards the principal's office.

"Takahiko-sensei. Can I come in this is Wakana." Wakana said politely

"Yes do come in" Takahiko said smiling when he saw Wakana enter

"Takahiko-sensei can I go home early today." Wakana said

"It's fine. You can go." Takahiko said and gave Wakana one last time before gesturing her to leave.

Wakana was about to say her thanks when the door was harshly slammed in front of her. Wakana knew the meaning of that gesture to her it means 3 things to her. Number one was that she was useless, Number two is that she is only trash in their eyes, and number three was that they want her to leave forever.

Wakana walked out of her school and jogged to her house managing to bump a guy in the process. Wakana was waiting for the impact of the fall to hit her when she felt a hand on her waist and opened her eyes and met with golden orbs.

"Are you alright?" The man asked Wakana

"Hai. A-Ano. Thank you." Wakana said while dusting off the dirt on her skirt

"It's Fine…." The man looked at Wakana _'She actually smells like roses and chocolate?'_

"Ah… it's Wakana Hiroyuki. It's nice to meet you…." Now it was Wakana's turn to look at the man

"Rihan." The man said simply

"Ah~! Thank you for a while ago Rihan-san! Sayonara!" Wakana said while running off to her house leaving Rihan.

"Eh? Some girls would probably blush if they see me but she just acted as if I was a friend. Mmmm. Wakana eh?" Rihan said while walking towards his destination.

Wakana arrived at her empty house which was said to have Yokai lurking around. She went upstairs took a short bath and cooked her dinner. While she was cooking she heard her telephone ring but when she answered it she only heard someone breathing she hang up and she can feel her heart pounding and her knees growing very weak.

Just then a figure appeared on one of the corners of her house and the rumours appeared to be true since in front of her was a Yokai that was smirking at her and licking its lips while looking at Wakana as if she was their dinner.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Rihan!" A blonde wearing a scarf and glasses yelled at the man beside him

"What Kubinashi?" Rihan asked annoyed

"I've been telling you for hundreds of time that the Yokai that was murdering young women these days might strike today." Kubinashi said and turned to look at their commander who was, as always, gone

"RIHAN!"

Rihan was walking down the streets when he heard a bloody scream that almost made him faint. He turned into his Yokai form and barged in the house finding a girl covered in blood while a Yokai was currently biting on her arm.

Rihan widened his eyes at the amount of blood that the girl lost and he knew that the girl was going to die. He manage kill all the Yokai in the house just when he was about to carry the girl he noticed something awfully familiar to him.

'_That scent and her hair. It couldn't be right?' _Rihan thought and brushed the hair off the girl that was covering her face.

When Rihan confirmed that it was Wakana who was almost killed just now he laid her down on the floor and luckily for her Rihan was able to heal some of her wounds and cuts.

Wakana woke up to find herself in her room and a towel on wet towel on her forehead. She turned to her right and saw a letter.

_Dear Wakana,_

_You should forget what you just went through today. All of it. And don't worry they won't hurt you now since I managed to get rid of all of them. My name is a secret though. This all that I could say. Be Strong._

_From, _

_I won't tell :p_

Wakana only smiled gently at the letter and placed on her lampstand even though what that guy said on the letter. It still hurts, that thing said, it hurts and it always will.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

"Is Wakana dreaming of me?" A voice managed to reach out to Wakana

Wakana opened her eyes lazily and was met with a smirking Rihan "What? Of course Not!" Wakana said blushing furiously.

"Ouch! That Hurts! Then who are you dreaming about?" Rihan asked seriously gripping his katana tightly

"No one….. well…. To be honest…. The day we met…" Wakana answered blushing redder than a tomato

Rihan smiled and cupped Wakana's cheek looking at her brown orbs. He leaned down and kissed Wakana passionately.

Wakana who was blushing was trying to push Rihan since she was already out of air but her efforts were wasted since we all know that Rihan is stronger than her.

When Rihan stopped and looked at Wakana who was blushing furiously and was still panting in short who made a very cute picture for Rihan.

"Wakana." Rihan said

"W-What?" Wakana said still blushing

"Thank You." Rihan said

"What for?" Wakana asked with a slight frown

"For everything! Without you I don't think Rikuo will be here with us or will I ever get a chance to get over Yambuki." Rihan said.

"I know. Rihan-san. Your welcome." Wakana said with a smile

"I Love You, My Dear Wife." Rihan said and kissed Wakana

"I Love You too." Wakana said.

* * *

Okay! I don't know if that was long enough but I think it's enough. I forgot please Wish Me Luck for the Class Representative Elections. Oh and…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 2nd meeting

Sorry for the Late Update… Really Sorry I've been very busy lately. I need to memorize my speech, the talumpati piece which we only have one night to memorize(if you know what that means), Many exams(I Hate Exams!), I needed to practice for our presentation in the Meeting De Avance which will take part tomorrow, and I have to write everything our adviser tell us since I'm the class secretary. So I really hope you understand :'(

I would love to thank the following:

**Nadilicious: Yey! You reviewed again! Thank you for giving me some luck! Haha~! I also do hope I win and tomorrow is the meeting so I'm very nervous. And you reviewing really makes the nervousness go away Thank you for reviewing. Please Keep Supporting this Story!**

_**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- I updated this story first rather than New Life Ahead but the second Omake is near from being finished. I'm really sorry for updating really late nowadays. I don't mean to but this is life, my life, to be exact. But YEHEY! You reviewed thank you for reviewing and Please Keep Supporting this Story!**_

**Sexy Seren- Thanks for the _sweet _compliment! Keep Supporting this Story.**

_**Guest- I don't really know who you are. But I know you know who you are and I would like thank you for reviewing and I'm really flattered by your comment since I know that Hiroshi-san will probably do a better story than mine. And thank you for giving me some of your luck! Keep Supporting this Story.**_

**Codename Sailor D- Thank your for the _interesting _ review and I would like to thank you for reviewing. Please Keep Supporting this Story.**

_**Guest- Like I said I do not who you are but I know you know who you are and Yes! There is a continuation! As you can see! Please put a penname so I can than you properly though.**_

**VampirePrincess 141- Thank you for reviewing and saying that you like my story. Good thing while I was making this chapter and was about to post it. I saw a new review and found you and managed to put your name RIGHT HERE Thank you giving me some luck and Please Keep Supporting this Story!**

_**A/N: I would just like to clear some things up. Due to majority. They all want to know Wakana and Rihan's whole love story without jumping back to the past. So, starting from this chapter to the last. It will all be a flashback of their love story WITH A TWIST (I Love making twists) XD…..**_

Please Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

_**Pain was what she always have with her everywhere she goes. Her heart shattered into pieces it became into a deep and dark well where she wells up her feelings but she did the only thing that could ease the pains. SHE SMILED.**_

* * *

Wakana shot her eyes wide open when and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

'_I dreamt of it again! The thing that monster said to me I remembered it once again!'_ Wakana thought bitterly wiping off the tears from her face

Wakana went out of bed and lazily went her way to the bathroom. After she was done taking a nice, cold bath. She ate breakfast and went directly to school and tried very hard to put a smile on her face, but failed miserably.

When she walked down the school hallways she felt the eyes of her classmates stabbing her from behind, watching her every step, Wakana ignored and placed a weak smile on her face when she saw Miyuki heading her way with a smile.

"Wakana! How are you feeling?" Miyuki asked, memories of Wakana being poured by water, and frowned slightly when she noticed Wakana's fake smile creeping up her features.

"I'm Fine. Thanks for asking Miyuki!" Wakana forced herself to smile cheerfully.

"Wakana what's wrong I know there's something wrong with you. First of all you are not that kind of person that would have a frown on her face and Second I am your friend and I know if there's something wrong." Miyuki said with whole truthfulness in her voice.

Wakana's tears started flowing down her cheeks and break down. Miyuki hugged her and caressed her head while whispering comforting words to her ear.

Wakana's day always started like that. She would always be cheerful and at the end she would always cry at the bathroom.

**~~~ Wakana's Residence ~~~**

Wakana went in her house. Her knees growing weak and tears started to well up on her eyes every time she would look at her family picture. She slumped herself to the wall and slid down, in a matter of seconds she was crying her heart out. She was stopped when an unknown voice rang in her ears.

"The smell of roses and chocolates won't suit you if you keep on crying. You yourself won't achieve anything through crying. Now don't you think, I don't know you very well but watching you cry for twenty minutes really hurts you know." The unknown voice said making Wakana raise her head and looked at the man.

"W-Who are you?" Wakana asked weakly but a hint of fear was certain in her voice.

"Nura Rihan and I want you to remember that since I will dropping by for a few days. So, why are you crying?" Rihan asked and sat in the couch

"I don't think I should tell you why." Wakana answered back bitterly

"Well you should or else" Rihan cut himself off and smirked for a while "I will sleep in this house for the whole week." Rihan said

"It's Fine. It doesn't really matter that much." Wakana said while she started waling towards her room.

"What about your family?" Rihan asked curiously paying attention to Wakana.

Rihan watched every step that Wakana took when she was heading towards her room but when he asked that question. He saw her jaws tightened and her hands started to form into a fist. Now he was curious, very deadly serious, about this girl's life.

He wondered to himself did he just fell in love with her because of the same smile, grace, and that alluring smell that she and Yamabuki both have. He wondered if he just fell in love at first sight.

"You don't have to…." Rihan paused when he saw Wakana crying.

"Y-You don't understand what I feel!" Wakana said tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"What?" Rihan muttered softly but Wakana heard it clearly.

"My mom, my dad, and even my sister who gave me the reason to smile all died on front of me and I can't do anything but watch. And then that thing! That thing, that killed my parents went back for me once again yesterday and it said that I was the reason! The REASON. Could you believe it? I was the one who was always working hard to make sure that our family won't starve and ever break apart but it said that I was the reason they died!" Wakana said anger and rage was clearly seen in her eyes.

Rihan didn't know how to respond to what Wakana just said to him. She said something very personal to her and it was probably the reason behind all these tears that she always shed every night. The reason why she was crying while he was healing her wounds when that Yokai bit her arm and the deep cuts she had on her body. That was the reason and it was far from being personal. It was deadly personal and it he clearly saw pain in her eyes when she just said all of that just now. It made him feel guilty when he asked that question.

"I'm sorry. That was very personal. I shouldn't have asked" Rihan said

"It's Fine. It actually took a big weight off my chest when I said all that just now. It actually helped to ease the pain I'm feeling right now." Wakana said a smile making its way on her face.

Rihan looked at her dumbfounded at her answer. _'She was happy?' _Rihan thought but smiled when he saw her making her way to her room.

Wakana walked to her room feeling a huge weight in her chest disappear. She sighed in relief

"I can breathe once again, feel happy without any reasons, be more honest with myself, and I finally got rid of my fear of loving someone" Wakana said and drifted off to sleep.

What she didn't knew a pair of golden orbs heard every word that she said and flashed a smile before leaving the maiden alone in her room.

* * *

**~~~ Present Time ~~~**

****Wakana was hanging the laundry and hummed a song while doing it cheerfully. When a hand made it's way to wrap around her waist and pull her in a deep and warm hug.

Wakana was surprised at first but calmed down when she smelled the scent of a certain person. The person who saved her from her misery and took the huge weight of her chest. The man she loved for these past years of happiness she had shared in this household.

"I dreamt of something." Rihan whispered

"May I know what you dreamt of?" Wakana asked tilting her head to the side like a child.

"I dreamt the night when we met for the second time and it was... refreshing actually" Rihan said and smirked when he saw Wakana blush even when she was trying hard to hold it back.

"R-Really? You can let go of me now R-Rihan-san I still need to hang the laundry" Wakana said stuttering a bit

"No can do! Do you know how patiently I was waiting for you to finish do the chores for hours. I need some prize now do I" Rihan smiled mischievously and carried Wakana and tossed her to their room.

"R-Rihan-san! A-Ano! No! Wait! Stop!" Wakana's yells filled the mansion but no one dared to take a look on what they were doing. Not in Rihan's state that is.

* * *

OKAY! I'm Done! I know it's short but it's gonna get longer and longer. I hope XD

Hahaa~! I was having fun writing the last scene. What do you think Rihan was doing to Wakana?

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Through Friendships and Farewell!

Sorry for the Very Late Update Guys! Yes I am not dead! ^.^ I am alive and ready to show ya guys what I've been working on. I'm very Sorry for the Late Update! No excuses, since I have a lot. Please understand that I am a student that is currently trying to sustain her studies. I am so utterly SORRY for my late updates and my braggings.

But even all this I would like to thank the following:

Kkrazy: Thanks for the corrections! :') 

**Akai-Ojou: Thanks for the review :) Oh? A chapter in a manga maybe chapter 204 it has a little. Or does it even count as a Wakana x Rihan moment but for me it is :)) THANKS FOR REVIEWING and I HOPE YOU KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY!**

_Bianca Sta Ana: Thanks! I'll do my best to make every chapter long!_

**_PS: Whoever you are! Please tell me your name? But I understand if you don't want to. Thank you for also reading New Life Ahead and the comment about it. It really placed a smile on my face :) THANKS FOR REVIEWING and I HOPE YOU KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY!_**

EgoBastardEgoBitch: Okay! Rihan is not a pedophile though as far as I'm concerned :) THANKS FOR REVIEWING and I HOPE YOU KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY!

_Emphatic Soul: Thanks! I'm honored that this story became your inspiration to write a story with the same pairing (at least that's what you said) I'll be happy to help! :) THANKS FOR REVIEWING and I HOPE YOU KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY! _

**I just want to let you guys know how much thankful I am that you guys reviewed! I really want to give you the best that I have in writing this story and making you guys happy. THANK YOU VERY MUCH and i want you guys to know that I WILL BE FOREVER IN YOUR FAVOUR! **

* * *

_"If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?"  
― Jodi Picoult_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Through Friendships and Farewell!**_

It was midnight when Wakana woke up once again to drink a glass of water. She was going down the stairs when she heard glass breaking in the living room. Her heart beat grew fast and her palms began to sweat.

'_I-it's not another y-yokai….. Right?' _Wakana asked herself nervously.

Wakana made her way down the stairs holding a stick she found in her room, which she doesn't have an idea how it ended up there. Anyways, she made her way down the stairs and sighed in relief when she saw a very familiar person who was picking up the remains of the broken vase. Although, she narrowed her eyes towards the person trying to think of occasions wherein she met this person. But Wakana didn't let her guard down that easily she walked cautiously towards the person and pointed the thick stick towards the person.

"Wakana? Its me don't you remember me?" A girl asked

"No, I don't remember you! Who are you?" Wakana asked venom in her voice.

"I-Its me! Ayano, your sister." The girl said in a cheery voice.

"A-Ayano? B-but you l-look different." Wakana stated.

Indeed. The girl in front of her was different the Ayano she knew, she loved, she was proud of, and the Ayano she promised to take care of. She was different. Ayano has short brown hair. This Ayano has long black hair. The only thing they had in common was that same brown eyes and cheery attitude. One more information Wakana knew about her family was they all died in the hands of a yokai. But how? How could this person be Ayano? How?

"Don't you believe me?" Ayano asked.

"You should be dead! I-i saw you, mom, and dad all eaten by that yokai! So, how can you be alive?" Wakana asked tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know how I'm still alive. But I do remember that chaotic day where Mom and Dad. The day where our family was all ripped into shreds. I don't know what happened to me. But I was praying... praying for Kami not to let those yokai eat my elder sister. Even if it means sacrificing my body, heart, and soul. I don't know why my appearance changed. All I know is I ended up in front of the school and saw you. My dear sister who I was longing to see all these years."

"I-it's really you! A-Ayano!" Wakana said smiling.

Ayano nodded and smiled. "I'm Back, Wakana-oneesan!"

Wakana dropped the stick and hugged Ayano crying all the while.

That night the two sisters slept together enjoying thy presence of each other with a smile on their faces.

Although, when Wakana woke up the next morning. Ayano wasn't on her bed anymore. She shrugged it off and cheerfully made her way to her restroom.

* * *

_"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." _

* * *

The next day Wakana went to school with a bright smile on her face shocking some of her classmates. Some of the classmates who saw her only looked at her awkwardly. While Wakana only greeted them with a warm smile. Wakana came inside the classroom looking for Miyuki to tell her the good news. When she didn't get to see Miyuki she waited until classes ended.

Classes already ended but there was still no word about Miyuki. Wakana became worried about her friend that it reached to the point that she went to the teacher's desk and approached her teacher.

"Kiyotomi-sensei, Can I please ask a question?" Wakana asked.

"Make it fast." Kiyotomi answered in a gentle voice making Wakana flinch.

"W-Where's Miyuki?" Wakana asked

"She transferred school. I even heard that she's going to go to a different country. Why you ask, Wakana-chan?" Kiyotomi answered back leaving Wakana alone in the classroom.

**~~~ Wakana's POV ~~~**

The next thing I knew after hearing the news was... I was running, running to Miyuki's house. The same house where we always used to play when we were children. Miyuki's family was the only place where I felt safe, happy, and accepted for who I am. Because of that I don't know what I will do if I ever lose Miyuki. She's my friend. NO! She's not a friend. I treated her as a sister and I know she treated me as one too.

Panting harshly, I managed to reach Miyuki's house just in time to see her walking to her car.

"MIYUKI!" I screamed her name at the top of my lungs.

Miyuki saw me and the solemn look she had on her face was gone and was replaced was happiness. I saw Miyuki running towards me.

"Wakana? W-What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked

"I heard that you were transferring schools and worse of all leaving the country. What happened?" I asked

"My father has a meeting there and he chose me to come with him. I'm very Sorry, Wakana" She explained tears welling up on her eyes.

I only gave her a smile. "Ie, its fine! You have a family that you need to be with."

I watched Miyuki took off her charm bracelet and put it on my own wrist.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?!" I asked looking at her with a questioning face.

"It's a remembrance. I won't **ever **leave someone who I always treated as a _sister_" Miyuki explained and smiled.

"You treat someone as me as a sister?" I asked tears running down my cheeks.

"Eh? Of Course." Miyuki said with a bright smile

"But how come? I was always shunned by the others, saying I was too weird. I am not someone to even be friends with you."

"Wakana you and I have been friends since we are still wearing diapers! Of Course, I would treat you as a sister! This is the reason why I didn't wanted to leave. Because, you always look down on yourself Wakana! Wakana you're special, not like them! You told me you can see things which people can't see? I believe you! Because I care for you Wakana! Don't you ever _**EVER**_look down on yourself Wakana." Miyuki said in anger

"I understand. Thank you Miyuki. For everything and for being there for me whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on." I said smiling at her words.

"Wakana, this time I won't be there for you when you need someone to lean on. So, please promise me you'll stand up for yourself." Miyuki asked in a sad voice.

"I Promise!" I answered eagerly which she only responded with a smile.

"I need to go. Wakana, Stay Safe." Miyuki said hugging me one last time before she made her way to the car and waving me goodbye.

I watched her car's retreating form disappearing from my sight and smiled at the bracelet she left for her remembrance. Her words rang through my mind like a warning. Reminding me the person who I am.

**~~~ End Of Wakana's POV ~~~**

Wakana made her way to the park near to her house. She sat on the grass and looked at the blue sky slowly turning into the night. Wakana laid down on the grass and looked at the night sky. Smiling when she remembered a distant memory of her childhood.

_**= FLASHBACK =**_

_A seven year old Wakana was playing with a five year old Ayano in the park. The trees swaying with the calming wind._

_"Oneesan!" Ayano asked_

_"Nani?" _

_"How come its so dark when the night is here?" Ayano asked childishly_

_"I Don't Know. Maybe its because that the moon covers the sun so it won't shine anymore." Wakana guessed putting a finger on her cheek._

_"Eh? That's hard to understand." Ayano complained ruuning towards their parents who were enjoying the scenery of the two sibling talking._

_Wakana pouted and ran straight to her mother hugging her tightly. _

_**= END of FLASHBACK =**  
_

Wakana smiled at the memory and closed her eyes enjoying the soothing wind. Although, Wakana's soothing moment ended when she felt something watching her. Wakana opened her eyes only to be met by golden orbs.

"Ahh! Rihan-san, W-What are you doing here?" Wakana asked

"Nothing. Well, I was taking one of my afternoon strolls when I saw you here. I thought you were dead." Rihan explained grinning.

"D-Dead?! I am not dead! I'm still breathing but you almost startled me to death when you just appeared there! In Front of Me!" Wakana explained.

"Jeez. No need to shout. I can hear. Fine. I'm Sorry, Okay?" Rihan said

*sigh*" You should stop that. It's a bad thing to do. Startling people to death!" Wakana said pointing a finger at him

"Well, you don't manners too. Since, pointing at people is bad." Rihan said smirking when Wakana turned around to make her way to her house.

Rihan followed Wakana and just looked at her. Her chocolate eyes, her brown hair that reached her waist, and her pink lips. He shook his head and saw her looking at him in a questioning look.

"I was just thinking. Where are your parents?" Rihan asked curiously.

"Didn't you already asked that question to me? Oh, I forgot were you serious when you said you'll sleep in my house for a week?" Wakana asked.

"I did? Ahh. About that just to get the answer." Rihan answered sheepishly

"Figured. Yeah, you did my parents are already dead." Wakana said slightly smiling at him

"Doesn't bother you?" Rihan asked

"Well, of course it does. Loosing your parents in such a young age." Wakana said

"You know. If it can help. I also lost my mother." Rihan said in a bitter voice.

"You did? I'm Sorry."

"Yeah I Did. But I'm thankful that she wasn't killed by any yokai or anything like that. I'm happy that she died of old age." Rihan retorted ignoring the apology.

Wakana smiled and went inside her house leaving the hanyou all alone outside her house.

_'I was wrong to compare her with Yamabuki. I'm so utterly stupid! Wakana she's different. She had a taste of how hard life is. But what the heck is happening to me? Following her while hiding my presence to the point that I followed her to her school! *sigh* But its nothing right? But I guess even after years has passed when she left I need to learn how to let go so, it won't hurt. Right? Okaasan, what will I do? I know you'll know what the right thing to do. Should I just listen to what my heart has been longing after these years and find another or be the cold and stoic man I am? Im really losing myself to the point that I'm not acting myself.' _Rihan thought sighing as he made his way back to his home.

* * *

Was this chapter good enough? I'm very Sorry you Guys! BUT I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! I WILL! and I hope! :))

But for you guys I will to make up the time I lost!

THANKS! and KEEP REVIEWING


	5. My Cure

Hello! I am back~! I would also like you guys to read **"Love Beyond Time" **it's a story that I wrote with the pairing Tsurara x Rikuo it's also the sequel of "**New Life Ahead!" **I would really appreciate it if you guys also read it. Well, back to the topic!

I would like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**Dennou Writer**_

_**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**_

_**VampirePrincess141**_

Oh! And if **KUNIKOHIME MADOKA TANUK**I is reading this. What's the website? I'm quite, OH scratch that! IM VERY CURIOUS. PLeasE?

* * *

Rihan was sitting on a tree his hair dancing with the wind. One of his eyes closed while one of his eyes looking at the blue sky he was sipping sake while enjoying the warm rays of the sunlight. He closed his eyes enjoying the warm sensation until..

"Rihan-sama! Where are you?! I promise if I ever find you I _will _tie you up so you won't _ever _escape" A neckless yokai suddenly screamed looking for Rihan.

Rihan opened his eyes and to his dismay jumped off the tree right in front of Kubinashi who was looking at him in anger. The neckless yokai suddenly pulled out a string out of nowhere and looked at him his eyes full of rage. Kubinashi was about to tie Rihan up when he was suddenly hugged from the back. Kubinashi took a glance and saw Kejoro smiling at him sheepishly.

"Woah there! Kubinashi calm down. Rihan-sama didn't meant it I know he didn't" Kejoro said poking his cheek.

Kejoro walked towards Rihan and pointed a finger towards him which Rihan only looked at. Kejoro looked at Kubinashi and smiled at him.

"Rihan-sama's in love!" Kejoro suddenly said shocking Rihan and Kubinashi.

"What?!" Rihan asked looking at Kejoro.

"Well, you've been following that human woman for quite some time now. I mean Wakana-chan" Kejoro said one of her browns arched up and her finger poking Rihan's chest.

"Tsk. Think what you want to think I'm off." Rihan said turning around and waving his hands.

"Oi! Rihan! Where the heck are you off t-" Kubinashi said rushing off to Rihan when hair started tying his feet causing him to fall.

"Neh. Kubinashi aren't you curious to where Rihan-sama is going? Why won't we just follow him quietly and do our best to hide our presence. Neh?" Kejoro asked a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, I am curious to where that guy always run off to." Kubinashi said standing up and looking at the way Rihan went off to.

"Then let's go!" Kejoro said cheerfully taking Kubinashi's arm and dragging him to the direction Rihan went off to.

_'What did I get myself into?' _Kubinashi silently thought letting Kejoro drag him away from the park.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

****Wakana was walking her way through the market to buy some groceries when she suddenly bumped into a man. Wakana turned to the direction of the man she just bumped into when she saw no one beside her.

_'W-What just happened? I thought I bumped into someone?'_ Wakana thought her palms getting sweaty.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Wakana hit the unknown person with her bag. When she heard a grunt she took the chance to look clearly at the man. He had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail and his amber eyes looking at her amused.

"Calm Down. Jeez! I was just going to ask you what your doing here on your own. Its dangerous you know?" Rihan said looking at Wakana's confused face.

"Who are you?!" Wakana asked pointing her umbrella to Rihan.

"Oh yeah! I haven't popped out lately in my human form right?" Rihan said walking closer to Wakana.

"What do you mean? Human Form? Just what are you?" Wakana asked moving the umbrella closer to Rihan

Rihan pushed aside the umbrella and placed his hand on Wakana's shoulder. His face just beside Wakana's ear. While Wakana just stood there in shock recovering from the fast movement of the man.

"It's me Rihan." Rihan whispered and leaned back smirking at Wakana's face.

"What?! B-But you're a... you're a...ummm" Wakana stuttered looking at Rihan's eyes.

"I did told you I'm a hanyou right? A half demon, half human?" Rihan snickered walking towards the market door.

While Wakana was still processing the said detail she just heard Rihan dragged her towards the market. When Wakana felt herself being dragged she glared at Rihan and pushed him aside.

"You really, _really _want me dead don't you?" Wakana asked her voice filled with venom.

"No. Why would I like that? I mean, Why would you ask such a question?" Rihan asked.

"First of all, you appeared out of sudden while I was at the park last night and now this! Placing a hand on my shoulder scaring the hell out of me." Wakana said taking out the list of groceries out of her bag and scanning through it.

"Oh yeah! I did that too. Kinda forgot." Rihan said walking behind Wakana and looking at the long list on her hand.

Wakana walked off getting a basket and made her way through the first thing on her list. Rihan only smirked and followed Wakana quietly. Wakana calmly took the listed food in her list which she did with a smile. When she noticed that Rihan wasn't following her anymore she smiled and went to looking at her list again.

_'Where is he? Wait! Why should I care? That demon is better off by himself but...why do I always feel happy when his by my side? Do I like him? Ahhh! Wakana, get a hold of yourself! That doesn't mean your by your own now you should have a crush on demon who's a lot older than you! I hate this. But how can cope up with it? He said that he also lost his mother. Is there something else bothering him though?' _Wakana thought not noticing Rihan walking by her side.

"What are you thinking?" Rihan asked snapping Wakana out of her thoughts.

"N-Nothing you should care about. Why are you here anyway?" Wakana said calmly.

"Nothing I was just going for a walk when I saw you." Rihan said bluntly looking at her list.

"Your such a freeloader."

"So what if I am? I'm used to people calling me that anyways. So, give me your worst." Rihan said half joking at Wakana.

"Done!" Wakana remarked with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Do you want me to pay for it?" Rihan asked

"No." Wakana answered right away.

"Fine."

After paying Wakana was making her way through her house making a shortcut. She looked at Rihan and saw him following her nonchalantly taking a glance or two at Wakana before looking ahead. The intense silence made Wakana nervous making her heart pound in her chest. She took a deep breath before deciding to break the silence when.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Rihan offered asking Wakana bluntly.

"No its fine were near my house anyway. Thanks for asking though." Wakana retorted giving Rihan a bright smile.

"Hm. How come you always smile?" Rihan asked arching a brow.

"I'll tell you later." Wakana said

Wakana took out the key to her house and unlocked her door before coming in. She placed the groceries near the sink and looked at Rihan completely in his demon form his katana in his hand.

"Why is there something wrong?" Wakana asked curiously.

"Wakana, have you felt something strange in your house lately?" Rihan asked his katana in hand.

"No not really. How come?" Wakana asked.

"Nothing just asking." Rihan said looking at the corner of the house before placing his katana in his waist and sitting down the couch.

"Rihan-san, you did asked me a while ago why am I always smiling right?" Wakana asked sitting at the couch across Rihan.

"Yeah. I was just curious."

"Well, I figured out that if I cry or start mourning the past it won't change what happened nor will it make anything better to what I'm feeling. So, even if it hurts deep down inside, even if it's killing me inside, even if the past keeps coming back in my dreams. I chose the will to fight this emotions and choosing to let them go. I won't get anything from crying all day and night. No one will. But I found the cure I smile, laugh, and move on. If there's one thing I learned spending time with your friends or loved ones will instantly cure you from the pain your feeling inside. Making you forget." Wakana said ending it with a sad smile wiping off the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Rihan looked at Wakana for an insufferable amount if time. He thought about what Wakana said and just couldn't make it up that for some instance it felt like what Wakana was suffering was far more worser than his. What Wakana said sunk into Rihan's mind thinking that this woman right in front of him just looks so strong with all the smiles she gives the other people but so vulnerable at the same time. He smiled slightly at Wakana and noticed the new tears that threatened to fall. He was about to speak when Wakana interrupted.

"So, Ri-Rihan-san, How come your so sad too?" Wakana suddenly asked shocking Rihan.

"Heh? Is it that obvious I'm miserable?" Rihan asked

"Well no but I just know. I don't know how I know I just suddenly saw the sadness in your eyes." Wakana said looking at Rihan's eyes.

"My first wife left me. Hundreds of years ago. I guess she blames herself for not being able to give me a child and resulting her to leave. I searched for her for an insufferable amount of time. I thought she'll come back but it seems that she didn't. I don't know where she is nor have I heard about her for the past years. But I truly loved her. It's kinda funny telling this to you but I just seem so weak without her." Rihan confessed smiling sadly at Wakana.

"I'm Sorry to hear about that Rihan-san." Wakana said in a sad voice.

"But you know Wakana? I guess everyone just needs to move on huh? You helped me Wakana thank you." Rihan said sincerely.

"W-What did I do?" Wakana asked

"What you said a while ago. I guess that the past is only there to remind you but that doesn't mean that I need to live in the shadow's of the past once more right?" Rihan said humorless.

"Mmm. Yes. But-" Wakana was about to say something when she was cut off short by Rihan.

"I think I found my cure, Wakana-chan. And it's not smiling." Rihan said looking at Wakana's chocolate orbs.

"R-Really? W-What?" Wakana asked her heartbeat started pacing faster and faster in her chest.

"I found my cure but I don't know whether this someone will return my feelings." Rihan said sadly looking at the floor.

"Oh. Who is it Rihan-san? I might help you." Wakana said smiling at Rihan.

"You don't need to help me, Wakana." Rihan said standing up and moving closer to Wakana's chair.

"Eh? Why not?" Wakana asked her heart pounding in her chest.

"I found my cure and it's you Wakana-chan." Rihan confessed placing his hand on Wakana's cheek and tilted her head.

"Eh? Wha-" Wakana was cut off when Rihan's lips covered her own.

Wakana's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed giving in to the kiss. Wakana placed her hands on Rihan's shoulder. Rihan moved his hand placing it on Wakana's waist while pulling her closer to him.

_'Shit! Control yourself Rihan! Wake Up! Wake Up! Push her aside! Push her aside! Why won't my body listen to me?! Ahhh~!' _Rihan mentally cursed himself.

Rihan hesitantly pulled away from Wakana and looked at her flushed face before looking at the side. Rihan stood up from his seat and made his way through the door.

"I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Rihan said before making his way out of Wakana's door.

Wakana's eyes widened in surprise and ran to the door opening it to see nothing but the park. She closed the door and slumped her body to the door. Placing her hand on her chest.

"Why does he make things so hard for me? I Likehim but it just always seems his playing with my feelings." Wakana said out loud remembering the sequence of events minutes ago.

* * *

**~~~ Nura Main House ~~~**

****Rihan lazily reached out to the gates door and pushed it startling the yokai in the house. Rihan ignored the yokai and the nagging of Kubinashi when Nurarihyon suddenly approached him asking him to come with him which Rihan only answered with a nod.

"Where have you been for the past days?" Nurarihyon asked

"In the park sleeping at the tree." Rihan answered bluntly.

"Heh~ Is something wrong, Rihan? or Are you just plotting something behind you Old Man's back?" Nurarihyon smirked.

"I'm not in the mood. If you want to talk to me you know where to go. I'm just in my room." With that said Rihan made his way to his room and sat down the floor.

_'How can I lose control like that? Suddenly, kissing her without her consent. What's wrong me? *chuckle* Should I even ask myself that? I'm in love with her. Heh! For the first time in years, Nura Rihan has finally found someone he likes but he blew it! BLEW IT! Wakana's probably mad at me for what I've done. Probably doesn't want to see me. I'm so dense. How come I didn't felt that she doesn't like me. She probably took pity of me and kissed back. Haha. I found my cure Although, that cure doesn't want me.' _Rihan thought smiling at his thought before sleeping on the futon placed on the floor.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter? Want more fruty scenes? HAhaha~!

**KUNIKOHIME~** What's the website? I wanna know! I'm actually eager to know HAHAHA~!

Classes starts again on Monday! Such a mood Spoiler.

**PLEASE REVIEW and KEEP SUPPORTING THIS STORY!**


	6. She's Been What

HEY GUYS! I'm really Sorry for the very late update! I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Im very Sorry!

For that I would like to thank the following:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

_VampirePrincess141- I'm sure all of us would like to kick Rihan for blowing up that moment. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)_

**_rockbabyval-Thanks for the compliment! I really really appreciate it! _**

**Whitneysixx- Thanks for the review! It really means a lot to me :) **

* * *

**A/N: **

Italized are Flashbacks.

Lets begin :)

* * *

2 days have passed since **"the"** incident happened between Rihan and Wakana. 2 days since they last spoke. 2 days with no communication._  
_

Yes, they were avoiding eac other even if they know how they feel about each other.

**~~~ Nura Main Household ~~~**

"Rihan-sama!"

A voice shouted throughout the house startling of the smaller yokai. Kubinashi who heard the voice who just shouted and identified it as Kejoro. He made his way through the crowd. Kubinashi slowly reached for Rihan's door and opened it to see...

Rihan laying down a futon with sake bottles are all around him almost filling up the room.

_'No Wonder She Was Mad' _Kubinashi thought a bead of sweat forming on his cheek.

Kubinashi looked at Kejoro who was currently breathing harshly. Trying to control her anger towards the Nidaime who was currently sleeping peacefully. When Kejoro looked at Kubinashi her face suddenly brightened and a smile graced on her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kubinashi asked calmly.

"I'm actually worried Kubinashi. I'm worried that Rihan-sama might be sad again." Kejoro said with a solemn look.

"Kejoro, you know that won't ever happen again. Rihan-sama found Wakana-sama." Kubinashi said placing his hand on Kejoro's shoulder

**Kejoro's POV**

I know that Rihan-sama found Wakana-sama and because of that I'm thankful. Thankful that she brought Rihan-sama into his senses. It was 3 days ago when he brought Wakana-sama with us and by us I mean the Hyakki Yakou of a Hundred Demons.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Rihan's Hyakki Yakou was one of those night patrols wherein the Nura Gumi's territory doeshold lose their fear and their aren't too many yokai's who doesn't belong to any clan.  
_

_All the yokai's eyes widened in surprise when they saw a girl next to Rihan. She has long brown hair, big round chocolate eyes, and a petite body. But what surprised them the most was the fact that he has a girl beside him and she was HUMAN?!_

_"Rihan-sama, what are you doing with that human and why is she here?" Natto-Kozo asked._

_"Wakana? Oh she's a friend and..." Rihan leaned forward to Natto-Kozo "she's something" Rihan finished with a smirk._

_"Wha?!" Natto-Kozo replied startled by the sudden answer._

_Rihan looked over to Wakana who was currently being bombarded by questions. Wakana was smiling the whole time she answered their question. She looked at Rihan and he looked at her locking their gazes together. Wakana turned her head with a scarlet hue painted her face which Rihan didn't miss to see._

_Amused Rihan walked towards Wakana who looked at her questionably. Rihan looked at the yokai's and grinned._

_"Well then let's go!" Rihan shouted and the yokai's cheered._

_Rihan helped Wakana up to Oboro Goruma and took his place beside Wakana. He looked at the stars and a solemn look was on his face until a voice interrupted his thoughts but unfortunately the look didn't go._

_"Rihan-san, your frowning again." Wakana said with a pout._

_"Haha! You look so cute with a pout on your face!" Rihan said poking her cheek._

_"Your faking it." Wakana murmured under her breath._

_"Huh?" Rihan asked confused_

_'He might be happy on the outside but his dying on the inside.' Wakana said frowning._

_Rihan once again looked at the starry sky when..._

_"Owww! Wha-! Wakana!" Rihan complained in pain._

_"Your frowning again, Rihan-San! C'mon let's put a smile on your face!" Wakana said._

_"Ow! Okay... I'll smile! I promise!" Wakana let his of his cheek and smiled._

_"Happiness." Wakana said. The yokai's was staying quiet while listening to the both of them._

_"What?" Rihan asked._

_"Happiness. It comes to those who smile. _NOT_ to those who frown." Wakana said a smile gracing her face._

_Rihan's eyes widened in a a moment when he heard what Wakasa insult said and smiled at her. _

_The other yokai who were watching smiled and stood quiet for the rest of the patrol._

_"Rihan-sama, has fhappiness joy once again."Kubinashi said to Kejoro._

_"Yeah, Thank You. Wakana-chan."Kejoro said while resting her head on Kubinashi's shoulder,_

_**- END OF FLASHBACK -**  
_

It happened as if it was only yesterday. But now Rihan-sama looked like whatsaid used to be every morning when Yamabuki-San left him. Now, it just came into me.

Rihan-sama was in love with Wakana-chan.

**IS! IN LOVE!**

Rihan-sama has fallen deep.

"Kejoro?" Kubinashi asked cutting my thoughts.

"Huh? It's nothing. Don't worry. Let's go!" I said taking all the bottles with me on the way out.

**-END OF KEJORO's POV-**

Just when Kejoro and Kubinashi went out. Rihan opened his eyes and sighed.

"Idiots. Talking and flirting in front of me while I sleep." Rihan said in annoyment.

* * *

**~~~ oOo ~~~**

* * *

**- WAKANA's House -**

Waksna just came back from the grocery shop when she felt a massive fear when she stpeeped inside her house. She ignored it and continued to place her things on the counter when she heard steps heading towards her when she was about to hit the person with a plate when she stopped on her tracks when a familiar voice rang through her.

"Oneesan? Who was that guy?" Ayano asked innocently.

"A-Ayano? But I thought it was all a dream." Wakana blurted out not believing what she's seeing.

"You didn't answer my question. Who was that guy?!" Ayano repeated her eyes slowly turning red.

"Who?! What guy?!" Wakana replied.

"That guy! 2 days ago! Who kissed you! Who felt my presence in the room!" Ayano yelled.

"Rihan-san?" Wakana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Rihan?! Nura Rihan, Nidaime of The Nura Clan!? Why would you hang out with those guys?!" Ayano asked and scolded Wakana.

"Wha-! Why? But I didn't told you that! H-How did you know about that? What's wrong with hanging out with them?!" Wakana retorted.

"Y-You love him!" Ayano said tears starting to well up on her eyes.

"No. Y-you got it all wrong! Y-your not Ayano! Who are you?!" Wakana said tears filled her eyes.

"So you do love him." Ayano looked down and looked at Wakana and smirke

Then, Wakana suddenly felt dizzy. All of a sudden everything around her was a blur. Her chest made no action to breathe and she only thought about the last words Rihan said to her 3 days ago when she was with his Hyakki.

_**"I wont allow anyone to hurt you. Wakana, I won't EVER leave your side."** Rihan's voice rang through Wakana's head._

Then everything went black...

* * *

**~~~ oOo ~~~**

* * *

**- Nura Main Household -**

****"Rihan-sama! Rihan-sama! Onegai, Wake up! WAKANA's in danger" Kejoro said panicking.

At the sound of Wakana's name and in danger. Rihan instantly walked out the door only to be faced by a crying Kejoro with a letter at hand.

Rihan seeing the letter instantly snatched it away from Kejoro and instantly opened it.

_Nura Rihan,_

_ I have Takahiko Wakana in my hands. Oh, don't worry I won't hurt her. Just make sure you come early or else. Ill play with Wakana-chan here. Bringing your Hyakki eh? Fine. The more the merrier. Hahaha! Meet you near the streets. Nura Rihan. The clock is ticking. Better be fast. Or else._

_-Ayano_

"Karasu Tengu!" Rihan shouted.

"Hai, Rihan-sama!"

"Search for Wakana now!" Rihan ordered.

"Hai!" With that Karasu carried out the order give out to him.

"Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kappa, and Kejoro! You're all coming with me!" Rihan ordered.

"Hai!" They all said simultaneously.

"Let's Go!" Rihan said and they all took their leave.

Only one thing was running through his mind.

_'Dont die on me Wakana. Wait. Wait for me Wakana.'_

* * *

A/N:

Thank you very much! I will be uploading the next chapter later :)

Once again, I am very Sorry for this ridicously late update

And

I am very thankful to the people who reviewed on the last chapter.

* * *

**~~~ oOo ~~~**

* * *

**_Sneak peek:_  
**

**_"Give her Back!". _**

**_ " no!" _**

**_ "Why not?". _**

**_"Because she's mine!"_**

**_ "Wakana!"_**

**_SP2:_**

**_"Wakana, No! I...I...I love you.". _**

**_ "M-me t-too."_**

* * *

Wha-What's this?! What's going too happen to Wakana? Rihan confessed? Who is Ayano?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STORY OF OUR LOVE


	7. You!

Hey everyone! I am very sorry for the late update and the reason is pretty stupid. You see I already typed this chapter 2 days ago and when I was about to save it the words _**'No Internet Access' **_appeared thus making me angry.

As you can see this chapter is pretty long to me and it was deleted just liked that makes me cry seriously but I think it was also my fault for trusting our worthy Wi-Fi.

Anyways, I hope you guys like it but before that I would like to thank the following:

_Dennou Writer_- Sure I'll answer all your questions what is it? Thanks for reviewing though I also hope you keep supporting this story

**Ghostlingx- **Hello there! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep supporting this story

_**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- **_God! Thank you for reviewing and yeah I saw the website Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep supporting this story

I also would like to say sorry because I read the previous chapter and I saw the grave errors of wrong spellings and grammar. I typed it in my IPad and I wasn't used to typing my stories there. That is why I am saying sorry

LET US BEGIN THE 7th CHAPTER OF RIHAN'S & WAKANA'S LOVE STORY

* * *

**~~~ Wakana's POV ~~~**

Dark. Too dark for anyone's liking

Cold. Too cold it makes me feel like I'm freezing.

Only one question appeared in my head. '_Where am I?'_

I opened my eyes letting it eyes get used to the bright light that blinded me for a second.

But what I saw took my breath away. This place. It's the place where Okaasan and Otousan would take me and Ayano when we were little. I felt all of the memories I had in this place come to life and create a film of it right before my very eyes.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and it landed on my hand.

"Oneesan, No need to cry"

A voice took me by surprise. I saw Ayano. No, she's not Ayano. The Ayano I know that was always kind, honest, caring, and sweet I don't see any of her in this Ayano. This Ayano is evil and I feel something emanating from her. Something bad.

"Y-you! I don't know who you are or what you want from me but I want you to get out from my sister's body! Whoever you are get out now! Stop doing this! What will you get from doing this? Answer me!" I snapped letting my anger flow out.

I saw Ayano tilt her head slightly and smiled. But her eyes widened in surprise and she screamed as if someone has hit her in the stomach. Her cold red eyes slowly turned brown.

"Wa-wakana-oneesan, save me. Please! Ahhh~"

I heard her. I heard Ayano. I felt all my confidence and strength come back as I heard my sister's voice. Even if she was possessed by that thing inside her. That thing wasn't fully in control! I had hope. Hope that my sister can come back once again.

But then the Ayano I saw a few seconds ago was gone. As I saw her brown eyes slowly turning back too red and her warm and hurt expression turned into a cold one.

At that moment all I felt was fear. Fear that my sister could die when she just did that. Fear that this thing would be killing me next. Or Worst, taking over my body.

I shook in noticeable fear when I heard her footsteps coming near me and it halted in front of me. She sat down next to me and pulled my hair to level it with her cold red eyes.

"I knew you can see yokais but to actually let your sister slip out of my control. That's quite out of the ordinary of you, Wakana. Because of that little mistake you just made *stands up Wakana's hair still at hand* I don't think we should still wait for him."

Ayano took me by the neck and strangled. I struggled to get out of her hold. But what surprised me was the loud crash at the door.

I saw him. His black hair that always defies gravity and his golden eyes that makes my breath go away everytime I see him. I felt a smile slowly creep up on my face.

Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to be fine. His here and I know I have nothing else to fear.

The hard grip on my neck suddenly let me go and made landed on the floor.

"Wakana!"

**(-)**

* * *

**~~~ Rihan's POV ~~~**

We finally reached our destination and I felt my hand automatically tighten itself on Nenekirimaru. Why? The place was guarded by yokai. _A lot of them _

"Rihan-sama, we'll take care of this." Kubinashi said taking me by surprise.

"Nani?! Are you crazy? How can you fight all of them at once? Don't you see the number of them?" I retorted.

"It hurts to think that you don't believe us anymore, Rihan-sama." Kurotabo said a glint of hurt in his eyes.

I looked at all of them then I remembered the times we all met one by one.

_Kubinashi. The person who always scolds me everytime when I disappear at the Nura Main house. It's hysterical to think that he would actually tie me next time on the Sakura tree to make sure I don't ever get out of the Main House._

_Then again, I remembered the first time I met him by the small bridge. It was raining hard that day and I was with my Hyakki Yako. I was ready to take his life that day. But when Kejoro rushed beside him and begged me not to take his life and he wanted Kejoro to leave him because it was dangerous._

_I saw the compassion he had for Kejoro and I asked him if he wanted to join my Hyakki and leave the life of a wild yokai running lose away. _

_Kejoro. The person who was always there for me when I needed the most. Well, next to Setsura who acted as my big sister but after Setsura left she was the person who always and I mean always made sure that I was in the right condition to fight or leave the house. _

_She was also the person that I could count on. The person who stopped me from killing Kubinashi and later on who joined my Hyakki'. I wouldn't trust her though when it comes to secrets. Yes, she annoys the heck out of me sometimes but it helps since it always awakens me from my bad mood._

_Aotabo. The person who always showed confidence in everything. He always thinks that the Nura Gumi is always the strongest when in reality there are others who just didn't had the guts to fight because we already augmented in number. _

_The reason why other yokais' think that Aotabo is a very scary foe is because of the large amount of confidence he had inside. The pride he has. The pride he has for the Nura Gumi. It's nice to think that he hadn't forgotten who he really is with all that pride._

_Kurotabo. The person who always fights with Aotabo because of their position as chief. There's not a day goes by in the Nura Clan wherein these guys doesn't fight. Sometimes I think that sooner or later the two of them will become a couple. Hahaha! _

_But then again, I remembered the first day we fought it was the day I was supposed to get rid of Minagoroshi but when he interfered it was all gone. He had those horns up on his forehead that makes me laugh sometimes. SOMETIMES. He was swayed to do his evil deeds by Minagoroshi Jizou who we both killed using Matoi. _

_And last but not the least, Kappa. That guy's really quiet and the first impression I had on him was he was a kid yokai since he looks like kid and he very quiet. Although, he might be quiet there is a saying called. _

_The quiet ones are the ones you need to watch out for and when I remembered that saying I instantly knew that this guy was strong._

_**These guys stood by me since I started becoming the Nidaime and I won't hesitate to give them my trust because these guys aren't people I could just order around. There beyond that. **_

_**There my Nakama, My friends, and my FAMILY who I will always treasure and will always trust. **_

"Don't die on me." I said before making my way through the door I saw and I knew where Wakana was.

I was sure she was there because of the huge amount of yoki I felt. I had no doubts. I barged inside the door and I saw a girl? Strangling Wakana and I felt my blood boil. Even more when she dropped Wakana hard on the floor.

"Wakana!" I shouted before glaring at the girl.

**(-)**

* * *

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

Rihan felt anger rushing through his veins as he saw Wakana struggling to keep her breathing in pace but was failing miserably then he widened his eyes as he noticed something different.

"What did you did to her?" Rihan asked trying to keep himself in place.

"Nothing much, you see. Mr. Nidaime all I did was strangle her. Oh! I also put a tiny little bit of yoki in her." Ayano said a smirk in her smug face.

"Nani?!" Rihan asked his yoki suddenly poured out of him as he heard those words.

"You heard me, Nura Rihan. There's nothing you could do. Since dear Wakana has a fifty/fifty chance of surviving but if I touched her again it won't be fifty/fifty but… let's say a 30 percent of living. Hahaha!" Ayano stated with a dark voice.

"Don't you dare." Rihan said his yoki intensifying.

"Hmm. It seems you have fell to deep for a human. Rihan! You have become a fool!" A different voice said that shocked Rihan.

"Who are you?" Rihan asked.

"Who am I? It's me, Nura Rihan. Years ago I have swore to come back to life and finish you off for good. If I don't manage to kill you though at least one of your loved ones!" She said her voice becoming darker and darker.

"Kaguya." Rihan muttered.

"I was young back then. Foolishly in love with you but you were so happy with that woman of yours. What's her name again? Oh yes. Yamabuki Otome. I swore that I would make you fall for me but that Otome always gets in the way. So, I planned to finish her once and for all. I was so close to achieving that but you, **you** saved her and killed ME! Haven't you ever thought of why I did that before coldly finishing me off. The day you killed me I promised by the names of my ancestors that I would come back to life and kill you and that Yamabuki Otome. But when I learned that Otome was dead I jumped in joy but I saw her."

She paused glaring at Wakana who was lying on the ground. A few seconds later Wakana started screaming in pain as Kaguya casted a spell on her.

"Stop that!" Rihan shouted as he walked towards Kaguya.

"Come any nearer and I'll kill her. Her life is in my hands Nura Rihan." She said maliciously.

Rihan looked at Wakana who stopped screaming and who was now breathing harshly. He glared at Kaguya and he felt his anger increase as she only smirked at her.

"I saw her. A new girl right beside you happy and chatting. Then I learned that her parents have died because of a yokai. Then I came to think does she know you're a yokai. Probably, yes because I saw you in your Yokai Form with her. She was now my opponent. But my dear Rihan this woman isn't a normal human…." She trailed away as she looked at Rihan's confused face.

"You haven't noticed? My, my, it looks as if you have lost a beautiful treasure if I kill her right now. Dear Rihan she can see the unseen, talk to them, and if possible make them do certain things for her. Just because of the encounter she had when she saw a yokai eating her parents… it shocked me for quite a while. How could such a _thing_ like her hold such a gift? I don't know. No one will know."

She looked at Rihan who was quite shocked with what he heard and he looked at Wakana.

"Let's finish her off Rihan. The both of us. There's not a place for her in this world for such a person. She might be swayed by other people and end up killing uncontrollably. What more if she knew that it is one your people who killed her parents?" Kaguya said looking at Rihan with an amused face.

"It wasn't one of our people. It was one of the yokais who didn't have a clan at all." Rihan retorted looking at Kaguya.

"Whose territory is it in again? Oh yes, the Nura Clan. That means that whatever deaths that yokais have made. Who has a clan or not. It's your responsibility! Since it's your territory! And it should be beyond your control in the first place!" She said her eyes turning pitch black

"Give her back, Kaguya." Rihan said his head looking at the ground.

"Oh? Haven't you heard what I just said?" Kaguya asked looking at Rihan.

"I don't care! After years and years of mourning over Yamabuki I found her and I promised myself that I won't lose anybody who's dear to me and Wakana's one of them. If she ever leaves me too I don't know what I should do anymore." Rihan retorted his yoki slipping out of control.

Kaguya let out a frustrated scream and her eyes was black. Her hair started having red streaks on it. Then there was two purple striped on her face.

"You and your father, Nurarihyon are just the same. Falling in love with humans! And yet what could they offer you? **Nothing!** Falling in love with these disgusting creatures. And it all began because of that _**stupid excuse of a princess, Yohime!**_" Kaguya roared.

At the sound of that he automatically ran towards Kaguya and swung his sword again and again.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. My. Mother. Like. That!" Rihan said in anger through each time his swords clashed with Kaguya's.

Kaguya struggled to keep up with Rihan's fast pace but nonetheless she managed all through the strong ways his sword clashed to his.

"I had enough of this Nura Rihan! Say Good bye!" Kaguya said.

* * *

**A Fight Between Two Powerful Foes the Question still remains Who Will Win?**

* * *

Seconds later rocks and swords started surrounding Kaguya and a smirk appeared on her face. She looked at Rihan who only looked at her ferociously. At a snap of her finger the rocks and swords started flying towards Rihan who got buried by all the rocks.

Or so she thought.

"Kyokasuigetsu." Rihan whispered

Kaguya turned around only to be stabbed by Rihan. She dropped to her knees and looked at Rihan who instantly turned his back on her. She looked at Wakana and an idea popped on her head.

'_This is the day I will get my revenge on you Nura Rihan' _She thought.

Kaguya instantly stood up and she had her sword at hand. She was near Wakana and a few inches closer because of her long katana. Until a red string was tied at her wrists and a hair? Started tying up her waist. Thus, making her frozen on the spot.

She shook in fear when a large amount of yoki suddenly los control in front of her. The last thing she saw was a striped yukata before a blast happened throughout the room.

When the blast aired out Kaguya was not seen. Kubinashi and Kejoro managed the blast unscathed, to their surprise.

* * *

**He won but could the reason why he went there. Still live?**

* * *

"Rihan-sama, are you alright?" Kejoro asked with a worried look

"More like, Is Wakana-sama alright?" Kubinashi corrected Kejoro with a glare.

"Oh right." Kejoro said laughing sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Thank you but Kubinashi is right the real question is Wakana fine?" Rihan stated looking at Wakana and walking towards her.

The moment Rihan was beside Wakana he instantly carried her and looked at her with a worried look.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Wakana. I'm here." Rihan said

Kejoro and Kubinashi only smiled at the warm gesture and when Kubinashi looked at Kejoro who was looking at them dearly he arched a brow and shrugged it off.

"Kejoro. Kubinashi. Where are the others?" Rihan asked surprising the two yokais

"There out there waiting for us, Rihan-sama." Kubinashi said.

"Let's go back to the Main House. Kaguya put some of her yoki on Wakana and it's starting to scare me." Rihan said looking at Wakana.

Kejoro and Kubinashi widened there eyes in surprise when they heard that Rihan was scared. But who would blame him. If Wakana die he would never believe in happiness again and that's a fact they chose to believe.

Once a human gets yoki in her or his body there's a fifty/fifty chance of surviving. There's a majority that only five people survived by the year passed it happened. Out of thousands.

"Hai!"

With that they headed to the others who was shocked when they saw Wakana struggling to keep her breathing in pace at Rihan's arms who had a tired and worried look on his face. Kejoro gave them a_ 'Don't ask any questions' _look and they all followed. They all made their way home.

On the way, Rihan looked at Wakana and softly whispered.

"Please….. please. Hold on Wakana. I won't take it if you leave me now. **_I Love you and I always will_**." Rihan whispered softly as they managed to close in the Nura Main Household.

* * *

PLEASE READ!

How was that everybody? It seems as if Ayano had a Kaguya soul inside her who only liked to seek revenge for Rihan who killed her.

If you guys want I'll make an Omake of how she died so you could understand more of her life. Really, she was a good person. It's a nice story. I already made it. But only if you want me to do so. Then I'll post but if not then I guess not.

Thank you for supporting this story and sad to say this is the last chapter

Nah, I'm JOKING what kind of ending would that be. HAhahaha! Don't take it seriously. I'll be updating once again tomorrow.

PLEASE DO REVIEW and I TOO WILL SUPPORT YOU!

* * *

Sneak Peek:

'_Will she die?' _The sad tone in his voice managed to asked

'_I Love you.'_

* * *

_**Will Wakana die or would they still continue their undying love for each other? Who was the person who said the three words and eight letters? Could it be?**_

* * *

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STORY OF OUR LOVE!


	8. Moment Of Truth

Hey! Yo! Hello! I am Back baby~! Hahaha! So did you guys miss me? Probably not -_-

Oh! And just a constant warning this Author's Note is probably gonna be long since I've been gone for sooo long. You can skip :D Yeah, but if you skip…. Nothin'

Ummm can someone put this on the review box and say "Don't keep your hopes up non of us missed you"

Yeah, I tend to hurt myself XD no, just joking

So how's everyone doing? What did I miss? Something? Nothing? Okay now I'm acting a bit too weird.

I don't really care if you guys don't miss me….. But ** I reeeaaallly REALLY Missed ya' ALL! **

Enough of the constant chattering!

Let's start the chapter!

LET US BEGIN THE 8th CHAPTER OF WAKANA and RIHAN'S LOVE STORY

* * *

_ CHAPTER 8:_

_ MOMENT OF TRUTH_

**"Sometimes Giving Up Everything Isn't Just Enough"**

* * *

Rihan nervously waited uncontrollably for Zen to finish checking on Wakana. He kept on asking every yokai that went out of the room the same 'Is she okay?' questions as they all only gave him a sad look and gave him an apologetic face.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked nervously at the door. His head snapped backward when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Are~ It isn't like you at all to act like that, Rihan." Nurarihyon said as he smoked the pipe he was holding.

"Oyaji, I'm not in the mood." Rihan said as he glared at his father.

In response to his words Nurarihyon gave him a serious look which quickly shifted into a smile.

"Rihan, I know you better than anyone else and from what I have lately observed. You. Do you like that woman? No… that isn't the right question to that…" Nurarihyon paused to see Rihan's reaction who only looked at him.

"The right question to it is…. Do you_** love** _that woman?"

Rihan stood silent for a while and looked at his father with complete determination.

"Oyaji, if I said yes. What would you do?"

"Nothing at all. It is not my decision after all to whom you will fall for and marry in the future. But I'm happy that you finally moved on. I'm proud of you, Rihan."

Rihan looked at Nurarihyon and slightly smiled at him.

"Mmm. Arigato Oya-"

"_Sumimasen, _but as much as we really love to keep on watching the two of you have those Father and Son moments. Zen-sama, said that Rihan-sama can come in already. Arigato."

Kejoro said calmly with a smile plastered on her face as she looks at the father and son pair quietly.

"Arigato Kejoro. Well then, Old Man I'll be going." Rihan said as he walked in the room Wakana is currently in.

"Tsk. Talking as if his leaving the household when the truth is his only going to a room to look at that girl. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Yohime, you see it right? Rihan finally found his own life to protect." Nurarihyon said while a wide smile was on his face

**- Rihan's POV -**

Tsss. I hate that old man -_- making me open up to him even if I don't want to.

Do I Like Wakana?

:

:

:

:

:

No

Do I Love Wakana?

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Yes, without a single doubt.

Thoughts kept on invading my brain of Wakana every day and night. Even before the battle and now that she's in this critical state that Zen said I can't help but think If she will Survive?

No! What is happening to me?! I am Nura Rihan, Nidaime of The Nura Clan. Why am I acting like this?

She can't die! I won't let her! Because if she does... I don't think I can handle any more of it. Just the thought makes my gut wrench in absolute horror and it... it scares me. I can't have it nor even think of it. Wakana leaving me..

NO! Once is already enough but TWICE?! No. Kami-sama, if you keep on taking my loved ones I don't think I'll survive any longer.

Not yet Wakana….. _**Please**_….

"Rihan-sama? Are you listening?" Zen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No, what did you say?" I asked giving him an apologetic smile.

He sighed and I kept my eyes focused on Wakana's sleeping face.

"I said, Wakana-sama is still on a critical state. I don't know when she will wake up but if she does contact me right away. I need to check her again. The yoki that she managed to inhale _plus_ the yoki that Kagura inserted in her body is too much for a normal girl like her."

_"__Will she die?"_The sad tone in his voice managed to asked

I removed my gaze from Wakana and looked at Zen looking for more details.

"No, but a normal human would be dead by now." Zen said as he eyed at Wakana in a very suspecting manner.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying she's a yokai?" I asked shocked by what he just said.

"No. No. If she were a yokai, she wouldn't have fainted because of the yoki inside her body. What I'm saying that…. Don't you just find it weird that she's still alive after all the yoki that was inside her? I don't know what it means but something… Something inside her is still fighting it off." Zen said looking at me.

"Is it because she has the ability to see yokais?" I asked curiously.

"No. I don't know. Perhaps, but we still do not know the real reason behind it all."

"I see. Arigato, Zen. You can go now. I'm in debt of you."

"Nah, It's fine! Just make sure that if that woman wakes up and the two of you fall in love. Then, the two of you gets married and does it and knowing you in 3 days she'll probably pregnant. I want to be the first one to see your kid! Sayonara~"

A nerve popped on my forehead and nearly lost my temper but I urged myself to calm down and shut up since I am still on Wakana's room.

I looked at Wakana and I remembered what Zen just said moments ago.

"_Don't you just find it weird that she's still alive after all the yoki that was inside her? I don't know what it means but something… Something inside her is still fighting it off."_

And then it hit me! I heard that before. Something about Wakana not being normal. Kagura, of course she said something like that during our fight! What did she said again?

_"You haven't noticed? My, my, it looks as if you have lost a beautiful treasure if I kill her right now. Dear Rihan she can see the unseen, talk to them, and if possible make them do certain things for her. Just because of the encounter she had when she saw a yokai eating her parents… it shocked me for quite a while. How could such a __**thing** __like her hold such a gift? ... I don't know and No one will ever know."_

Damn! How could I forget about that! But what did she meant about Wakana making other yokai make certain things for her?

It isn't that impossible for the yokai's on our side and the wandering yokai's out there but with good intentions. Did Kaguya also meant that Wakana can also sway higher yokais? Make them do things without making the other yokai's think twice?

"Ahhh~! This is so troublesome!" I said while roughly holding my hair.

"W-where A-am I?" A soft voice asked and my eyes widened in shock with what I saw.

_Wakana, your awake. _

**~~~ End of Rihan's POV ~~~**

**(-)**

* * *

**~~~ Wakana's POV ~~~**

I can't see. Everything was black for a minute until I saw a bright light.

A bright light?

A-Am I Dead? But I was with Rihan-san and I even saw Kejoro-chan and the others. Where am I?

_'I guess I have to follow that bright light huh?' _

So I did, I followed the bright light until it led me back to the past. The past that I wished to forget. The past that will always haunt me everywhere I go. The past that may be the source of my **gift**.

_The death of my family right before my very eyes, again._

**- Wakana's Momentary Flashback of The Scene In Front of Her -**

I watched as the past me happily walked to reach the door and at the moment she did opened the door her younger sister Ayano greeted her with a big hug and a warm smile. Then the next who entered her house was my Mother and Father.

I can't help but cry at the sight of them again. It brings back memories, the good memories and the bad one's also.

I quietly watched myself climb to the stairs to go to my bedroom... This is it... the moment. I can't help to be curious about the truth of how the yokais went in our house and how it all started but... I can't help but to be also frightened.

It happened. The yokais three of them made their way through the back door and I watched my mother frozen on the cold floor as she held Ayano in her arms and hushed her to stop crying telling her that it was all a dream. A bad dream and its going to end soon.

Unknowingly to me a tear trailed down my cheek as I watched my father struggling to get loose of the monster's tight grip on him. But it was relentless... A second later my father lied cold on the ground blood covering him. The creepy yokais then took a grip of my mother's shoulder and that was when I rushed down the stairs only to plop down, shaking uncontrollably and watching as they ate bit my mother and sucked out her _ikigimo._

_Ayano. _She just sat there shaking and crying as she looked at the remains of our parents. Her eyes wandered our house and her eyes filled with fear and only fear saw mine's. Her eyes widened and she smiled at me and I can't help but cry as the yokais' took hold of her and did the similar thing to what they did to my Mother.

But what made my heart ached the whole time was the scene wherein Ayano was being killed and her eyes were only looking at mine and a sorrowful smile on her face.

I struggled on their grip, trying to get loose but they far more stronger. I went on to the point wherein they were holding me by the neck. Strangling me and almost killing me in the process. Until, a man cut off his arm making me fall down on the ground and all I saw was a green striped yukata.

**- Wakana's Momentary Flashback of The Scene In Front of Her ENDS -**

After the brief flashback my eyes snapped open and I was in a familiar place. Rihan-san? Minna? Where are they?

"W-Where Am I?" I asked to no one in particular hoping that I could reach out to someone, anyone.

"Wakana? Your awake! Thank God, are you okay? Are you still in pain? Tell me." Rihan asked me with eyes full of worry and I can't help but smile because of that.

**~~~ End of Wakana's POV ~~~**

* * *

Rihan and Wakana looked at each other momentarily until Wakana broke it and looked at Rihan with a light blush on her face.

"Rihan-san/Wakana" They said simultaneously.

"Ah. You first." They, once again said together.

"You first I insist." Rihan said with a smile on his face.

"Rihan-san, Thank you for saving me back then... I really really appreciate it." Wakana said as a light blush painted on her cheeks.

"Wakana" Rihan said softly and he placed his hand over Wakana's smirking when he saw the light blush on Wakana's face eventually getting darker.

"H-hai Ri-rihan-san?"

"I want you to listen to what I'm going to say okay? I want you to listen and please try to understand."

Wakana nodded understandably and looked into Rihan's amber eyes.

"Wakana, even if you don't ask me to help you, I will. Even if that letter didn't arrived at that night, I would still find you. Your special to me Wakana. _Very Special_. You mean more that my psition as the Nidaime. Do you understand? I'm crazy about you Wakana to the point that I can't sleep at night, and to the point that I cannot concentrate in meetings. Wakana, please don't think that what I'm feeling is just a mere lie or something made by pity. NO Wakana. I don't like you, Yes. But _**I Love You**_. More than anything in my life. I Love You Wakana and I guess I was just too stupid to accept it before but now Wakana I really really do love you and I promise you. _**I will Always Love You till the end of my**_** time.**" Rihan said sincerely.

Their eyes has not yet stopped looking to one another. Rihan's hold on Wakana's hand grew tighter as Wakana's broke away from their stare.

"and I hope you can accept it wholeheartedly" Rihan added still holding on tightly to Wakana's hand.

A cloud of silence clouded air for quite some time.

"Rihan-san, I really appreciate it you loving me and all but please don't misinterpret me. I really am flattered. Although, aren't you... I don't know disgusted about me? Do you even know how I managed to have this gift. The gift of seeing yokais normally? Perhaps not. Perhaps you do. I saw my parents die in front of me. Eaten and torn into pieces. It was horrible and frightening. I can't sle-"

"I don't care about any of that Wakana! I really don't!" Rihan said cutting Wakana off her sentence.

"But Rihan-san..."

"Wakana, I love you and I'll cut to the chase." Rihan said looking at Wakana fiercely.

"W-What is it Rihan-san?" Wakana asked curiosity killing her inside.

:

:

:

:

**SILENCE**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Rihan-san?" Wakana asked holding Rihan's shoulder to shake him lightly.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Wakana, Will you Marry Me?"

* * *

_O_O _**What do you guys think Wakana will react to this? Will she say yes or no? Will the yokais under Rihan accept his decision? But most of all is there no one else to stop their undying love? **

**STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STORY OF OUR LOVE **

**PREVIEW: **

_**"Rihan-san, a-are you sure?" **_

_**"Nurarihyon! I gave up my life to take care of that kid! So you better make sure he lives a happy life!" **_

_**"My name i-is Tsurara and my mother sent me here to..."**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey Guys! I all left you in a cliffhanger! Hahaha! I'm evil I know :) You saw the preview? Yeah... kinda left you a big clue XD Lookie and there's Tsurara! Wahahaha!

Just two more chapters to go! But before I say goodbye let me say my gratitude to the following~:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki- Hey there ^.^**

**Dennou Writer- _I'm back! How are you! Thanks for the review :)_**

**Whitneysixx**

**absoluteaoki**

**AnimeFreak4532**

**Guest - _please tell me who you are I am dying to know x_x_**

**Alex- _Thanks for the review and I guess that is what you can exect from Rihan haha! _**

**_rinXleno2_**

**loco**

Once again, I am very thankful to you guys! You guys motivate me to update earlier! Wahaha! I'm joking! PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING STORY OF OUR LOVE

I'll also be updating the following stories:

_**"Love Between Time" (2 chapters) **_

_**"Ressurected Love" (3 chapters)**_

_**"Sakura Blooms In The Dark" (1 chapters)**_

_**"I Love Everything About You" (oneshot)**_

_I may not promise that this is the numbers of chapters that I will update but I will try my best! and make it up for the time lost! Thank you guys and please Review :)_


	9. The Answer with A Twist (Part One)

Hey Guys! I decided to update earlier than expected because of some people. Haha! You guys know who you are

(~ ~ .)

Anywhoo, I really thank ALL of you guys for supporting this Story. Don't worry this line doesn't mean this is the end of Story of Our Love.

Their's still 2 more chappies to go and maybe 2 or 3 specials.

Okay! This is **VERY IMPORTANT **what specials do you want?

THANK YOU

LET US BEGIN THE 9th CHAPTER OF STORY OF OUR LOVE

* * *

_Last chapter's Flashback: _

"_Do you love that woman?"_

_"No. No. If she were a yokai, she wouldn't have fainted because of the yoki inside her body. What I'm saying that…. Don't you just find it weird that she's still alive after all the yoki that was inside her? I don't know what it means but something… Something inside her is still fighting it off."_

_"Wakana, even if you don't ask me to help you, I will. Even if that letter didn't arrived at that night, I would still find you. Your special to me Wakana. Very Special. You mean more that my psition as the Nidaime. Do you understand? I'm crazy about you Wakana to the point that I can't sleep at night, and to the point that I cannot concentrate in meetings. Wakana, please don't think that what I'm feeling is just a mere lie or something made by pity. NO Wakana. I don't like you, Yes. But I Love You. More than anything in my life. I Love You Wakana and I guess I was just too stupid to accept it before but now Wakana I really really do love you and I promise you. I will Always Love You till the end of my time."_

_"Wakana, Will you Marry Me?"_

* * *

_**Are You Ready to Give Your Love Up Just to Ensure Your Lover's Happiness? **_

* * *

**- Wakana's POV - **

Oh dear Kami, if this is a dream please don't wake me up….

Did Rihan-san really asked me to marry him? I-I don't know what to say!

Should I say yes? Or should I say No?

If you're wondering whether I like Rihan-san

:

:

:

:

:

:

No, I don't like Rihan-san and there's no chance that I will ever like him.

Sorry but that's the truth. You know why?

:

:::::::::::::::::::::

:

::::::::::::::::::::::

::

:::::::::::::::::::::::

::

Because I _**Love**_ him. That's why there's no chance of me liking him because I Love him SO much.

"I Love you too Rihan-san. But I can't marry you." I said, giving him the most sincere smile I can manage at the moment.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

'_Oh there's a lot of mistakes, Rihan-san. Why me?' _I wanted to ask him but I just can't bring myself to do so because I know I'll cry if I ask him this question.

"Because you deserve better, Rihan-san. Someone far more better than me. You know that Rihan-san, I'm not worthy of being your wi-"

My eyes widened in surprise when he roughly grabbed my hand and pinned me on the wall. He's amber eyes fierce and filled with anger. I felt my breath hitch when his eyes narrowed looking at my eyes so intensely.

**- End of Wakana's POV -**

**(-)**

* * *

_**If There's Something Worng with Loving You, Tell Me**_

* * *

**- Rihan's POV -**

I didn't know what possessed me but the moment she said _she _wasn't worthy enough to be my wife. I just snapped. I gripped her hands harshly and pinned her on the wall. I looked at her so intensely. I swear to Kami I saw her breath hitch. Well, I'll make sure she'll say Yes.

Because there's no other woman in this world that can make me happy like what Wakana does. _No one can EVER replace her! _

"Is it because your human?" I asked looking at her, watching her as she slightly looked at the floor making her hair cover her face.

"Ri-Rihan-san..." She trailed away leaving me in slight discomfort.

"Wakana, listen to me. I don't care if your human. I think you forgot that my Mother was a human and my Father loved her even without his heart. That's how strong their love is. Oyaji, loved Okaasan even if he doesn't have his heart. The same with you Wakana."

I held her chin and made her eyes look at mine.

"I Love You Wakana. So so much. That words can't even describe. That the stars aren't even enough too much to say how much I love you, Wakana." I said

"I-I'm Sorry but Rihan-san. I can-"

I wouldn't allow her to finish that sentence. _I couldn't. _So, I stopped her by kissing her.

Ahhh! Wakana, you drive me crazy to this point that I can't control myself. Why? Why say no. If I can feel your feelings.

_Why? _

Dammit!

**- End of Rihan's POV -**

Rihan hesitantly pulled away from Wakana and looked at her so deeply.

"Wakana, Why say No if you love me? Why make this so hard for the both of us?" He asked caressing her face with his thumb.

"Ri-Rihan-san, Wh-why m-me?" Wakana asked stuttering by every word which Rihan only answered with a smile.

"Why? It's not just because I Love You. Because every time I see you I always have the feeling that makes me want to protect you, hold you in my arms forever, and Love you Wakana. Is it already to unbelievable? Mhmm. Sorry. But I really really love you Wakana. It drives me crazy. I can't even control myself around you, Wakana." Rihan said with his ever so popular smirk on his face.

"A-ano, Rihan-san. C-can you L-let go of me now?" Wakana asked a dark blush covering her face.

"I don't think so. Not yet." Rihan said smirking as the blush covering Wakana grows darker every second.

"_Nani?! _Onegai, Rihan-san." Wakana pleaded to the Nidaime who only smiled mischievously.

"Tell me the Real reason then. The _real _reason why you don't want to get married to me." Rihan asked seriously staring at Rihan's eyes.

"Be-because, I'm afraid and I'm pathetic! I'm so damn pathetic that I can't even run to my sister's side when she was being killed by those _things_. It hurts, Rihan-san to watch your loved ones die in front of you and carrying the burden of knowing you didn't do anything to stop that nightmare. I know this doesn't relate to your question but... I just can't move on because of that. Another reason is..."

Rihan stopped her and placed her head on his shoulder while caressing her back to stop her from crying. His eyes widened in surprise when Wakana suddenly hugged him.

"Wakana? What's the other reason." Rihan asked in a whisper.

"Because your a yokai." Wakana murmured but Rihan still heard her nontheless.

"What about me being a yokai?" Rihan asked, raising his brow.

Wakana stayed quiet for a minute but Rihan took her by surprise when he broke the hug between the both of them and ask her once again.

"Wakana, what about me being a yokai? You know I'm not like those yokais' who killed your family. The Nura clan isn't like tha-"

"NO! I-I mean, it's not that. I know that Rihan-san isn't like that and so is his Clan but... Y-you being a yokai... Well, doesn't that mean, I'll die first? So why me?" Wakana asked with a light blush on her face as she diverted her gaze away from Rihan.

Rihan laughed mentally at Wakana's reason and looked at her with a smile. Which Wakana only responded with a raise of her brow.

"What is it, Rihan-sama? Waaa~ Don't laugh!" Wakana whined placing her hands on her face to hide it from Rihan.

"My mother was a human. Tsk! How many times do I have to tell you that? She died first and left me and Oyaji but even if she died first... Oyaji still stood loyal to her. As you can see. Right? So why can't I do it myself?"

"But you'll get hurt." Wakana said looking at Rihan, her tears welling up on her eyes.

"No, I won't. I'll be happy to be honest because... _I know that I spent my early years with the woman that I **Love** _and I know that Love will last **_Forever and_ _Ever._**_" _Rihan said sincerely his eyes piercing through Wakana.

"I Love You too, Rihan-san. _Yes." _Wakana said and smiled.

_No traces of doubt was found in Wakana's face and there was no trace of pain. The moment she said yes. It was as if there was no problem between them. There was no border to separate them from each other. No gap of age. What matter for the both of them was they Loved each other. Nothing more, nothing less. _

Amber and Chocolate orbs met and in both of them a hint of Love, Care, and Sincerity could be seen. They stayed at that position for quite a while. Rihan holding Wakana close, so close that they could feel each others heartbeat.

"Wakana, don't you dare take back what you just said." Rihan said before closing the gap between them.

* * *

**In Love.**

**Age, may not matter. There may be problems to engage in the Future. But we should always stay focused on the Present. **

**The Present. **

**It will always decide your future, what you do today will always come back to you. Good or Bad in the future. **

_**Always remember that.**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

It's short isn't it. This is just Part One of the 8th chapter of Story Of Our Love. I want to make you think.

Haha~! Joke! Peace ^_^V

**I would like to thank the following people who took away my Laziness in just a second ;)**

_**ElleinadOtaku0w0**_

_**xxicexsnowxx -** __The reason why Wakana got the power. Well it isn't really a power. It was more like a gift and she got that gift (Able to see yokai) because of the reason she saw her parents get eaten in front of her. It was as if something snapped inside her snapped and she got her gift. I hoped it cleared up things for you :D_

**_DennouWriter_**

**_KunikohimeMadokaTanuki _**_- I'm alreadt working on your request ;) Oh, but can you can comment the Female Name of Night Rikuo. I didn't quite got it. _


End file.
